Sleeping with a Virgin
by OMB
Summary: Sun down, neon's up, habitually purple and pinks, several signs just within the law; "Porno Party Time". Girls everywhere offering massage, males everywhere selling Viagra and Callis. Girly bars and yet another, touts beckoning, 'Sir! Our girls the best in Makati'
1. Sleeping with a Virgin Chapter 1

Sleeping with a virgin. An unlikely relationship.

Introduced to Lulu, she's nice; nothing special. Until I peer into her big, brown, mischievous, smiling eyes. And now? Oh my Buddha (OMB)!

Lulu, her English name. When we meet she's a first year under graduate student. I teach English in a Chinese University, including "English Corner". A voluntary venue for students to improve their English. Also a good social venue, to chance upon a boyfriend (bf) or girlfriend (gf). A regular attendee introduces Lulu to "English Corner "for the first time. I never thanked her.

We are the same height, 170 centimetres, Lulu a touch taller than me. There, the similarities finish. She's smart, personable, ambitious and sexy. And now I recognize, impetuous, over confident, tricky and perhaps a little arrogant too. The youngest of four from a well off Middle Class Fujian family. I'm an Aussie, forty years her senior. There's huge age, cultural and economic differences to overcome; an unlikely relationship. Two years on, Lulu decides we must move on. Is this love? You be the judge. Whatever the emotion; it's become my curse! Maybe for Lulu too.

January 2013; I first visit the Philippines for dental treatment and escape the Chinese winter. Suddenly I'm sixty years young. Six great weeks, good beer! Girls! Girls galore! What more could a male want? Ok! And the food good too! This will do me! But first I must return to China, teach the second semester and complete my contract.

I meet Lulu.

We soon spend much of our free time together. Often needing to write notes to communicate, I use pen and paper. Lulu uses her I phone. Chinese study English at school from an early age. But their oral and listening skills are often poor.

Our first time shopping together we meet a neighbour of mine. A female teacher (Chinese) of about thirty years. A nice neighbour! I say 'Hi!' And introduce Lulu as one of my students, helping me shop. Lulu laughs when the teacher goes.

'What's so funny?'

'I am a student of her. Not you!' Lulu's listening improves.

One sunny spring day, walking by the river, we sit and rest together under a tree. Lulu plays music on her I Phone; Chinese and English songs. Words spoken few, a calm relaxing forty or fifty minutes. My finger follows down her leg, from above the knee to her ankle, no reaction.

Always dressed in skin tight jeans; Lulu's long, incredible long legs. Willowy arms, slim body, long slender fingers and I suspect sumptuous breasts. She wears modest tops. I often ponder her breasts because most Chinese women wear extra padded bras. Lulu's face is round, it should be angular. And her neck not slender like her body. A flat nose; typical Chinese. Her succulent lips, distinguish a vertical kissable middle crease. Shoulder length black hair, practical and neat. Creamy white skin, no makeup on Lulu's face. Her number one asset? Big brown eyes, sharp and mischievous. A human Chameleon; nothing much gets past her.

Her jewellery; a simple silver Christian cross hangs from her neck on a modest silver chain. Lulu, her Mom, oldest brother and his wife are Christians.

We soon spend most evenings together, her English improving rapidly. We discover many new restaurants, distant from the university. A few nights a week I teach outside in a private school. Lulu comes along too, my guest, no tuition fee! The spring nights most pleasant, we often walk two kilometres back to Uni. We can hold hands crossing busy roads and I love the rain. Sharing an umbrella arm in arm; a Chinese cultural acceptance. Otherwise we rarely touch, even when Lulu takes me to the cinema. A platonic charade on behalf? I'm not sure what I'm thinking, only to confess enjoying every moment with lulu.

After a month, Lulu decides it's time to meet her family, a two hour bus ride. Sitting together, Lulu in the window seat, the seats opposite us empty. The bus suddenly in darkness, a long tunnel. How could I resist? My hands all over Lulu, not her boobs! Tickling and touching, extreme behaviour in China. Lulu's genuine astonishment and shock after exiting the tunnel. Mmm! Maybe a big mistake. Another tunnel! This time Lulu's alert, a hand wrestle, she is strong. Further up the road we enter another tunnel as I reach into a bag. Lulu's hands all over me tickling, touching. Return to daylight I discover a big satisfied smile on her face.

We arrive in her hometown, Lulu sticks me in a hotel a few blocks away from home. A sudden change in plan. That night she has dinner with her family before coming out to meet me. I drink a few beers, Lulu just the one.

Next day we do the tourist thing; Museum, walk around the lake and sit together on the grass, under a tree in the park. Especially enjoyable because my guide wears a dress. Her long shapely legs visible for the first time.

In the afternoon Lulu goes home to rest. After dinner, we meet and go to a bar to meet three of my American friends; English teachers. Two males mid-twenties, Keith and Dan, one female mid-thirties; I've forgotten her name. We met six months earlier on a bus trip for foreign teachers, organized by the Fujian Education Department. We sit together at a solid timber table. Four foreigners enjoy catching up. Lulu's English keeps up with most of our chat.

The American's suggest this bar, their regular. Rusty timber panels and brown varnished brick walls; simple western style. No Chinese signage! American paraphernalia adorn the walls. Everybody speaks English. The only hint of China, the staff. I enjoy the cold Thai beer; a refreshing change from gassy Chinese beer. At about eleven Lulu wants to go home, wants us both to go. I walk her to a taxi, open the rear door, and sit her in first saying 'See you tomorrow!'

I receive a nasty text or two. Our first real fight; first of many.

'Lost your concubine?' asks the American girl when I return to our table. Her distinct Missouri drawl, rather becoming. A strawberry blonde, wiry hair hard to control, like her independent streak. Never married and a bit overweight, live life for today, she's witty and fun to be with.

Dan sits at the bar on a stool, chatting to an attractive foreign girl in her early thirties. I need a beer! Introduced at the bar, she is a Mexican sales rep. I forget which company and product.

'They look cosy?' I comment, glancing at our table.

'They hooked up last Christmas!' Replies Dan.

Back to the table with a beer I comment 'The Mexican girl is nice, maybe our friend will be lucky tonight.'

Both burst out laughing, hands slapping the table.

'He's filling in time waiting for his Chinese boyfriend.'

Oh well! "Bagua"! Chinese for gossip.

I've travelled extensively in China, it's a safe country. But beware of pick pockets, it's still an art form in China, unlike the western robbery with violence. So no worries about making it back to the university alone. 10 AM, my bag almost packed, comes a knock on my door. There's been no text or calls.

Lulu in jeans, no smile. 'What time you come back?'

'About one!'

She brushes past and sits on the edge of the single bed. I continue packing my things on the double bed. The room is comfortable, clean, and inexpensive. One negative; no Wi-Fi away from the foyer. Finished packing, I lay beside Lulu, still sitting on the bed. I run my finger down her spine.

'Who gives permission you touch?' Lulu moves abruptly, going to rest on the other bed, far from me.

We lay in silence for ten minutes, I'm on my side, chin in hand staring at Lulu. She turns away. He he!

Swift as, I spring onto her bed, turn Lulu toward me and kiss her tightly closed mouth. She struggles, but not with the same strength displayed in the tunnel. No luck with her mouth, I focus my lips and tongue on her neck. Then her ear, back to her mouth. No luck! I blow gently into her ear, nibble her lobe and back to her mouth again. This time her lips meet mine. OMB!

What goes on in her mind? I'm trying to probe her beautiful eyes. Please give me a clue! Her mouth opens a little. She tastes good.

Lulu motions she wants to speak, I give her some space, not too much.

'My first kiss. Happy?'

We kiss again

Her mouth opens more

My tongue searching

Eventually our tongues meet

She quickly retreats

Mine follows

She doesn't want to swallow

Teeth menacing

Don't temp fate

Guess it's too late!

We lay kissing and caressing for thirty or more minutes. I close my eyes, I don't care what she thinks now. Happy just relishing her willing mouth.

Kiss; a means to an end. I don't expect sex with Lulu today. Why do I savour this moment so? I believe; I am her first kiss. Her technique or lack thereof, testament. So expecting no further reward and her kisses amateur; definitely something is happening here. A sensual experience.

Time to liven things up I slip my hand into her bra; her true strength returns. I discover her bra lining not thick at all. Best save these sumptuous rewards for another time.

After lunch we visit another park. Nothing special. Together on the bus ride home Lulu texts on her phone. "Will you rape me?" I first consider it a request; a wishful thought. No! It's a question. Rape her? I'd need to drug her first. Not my style! And she doesn't allow herself to become drunk. Anyway she says some Chinese bf rape their gf. Not for the last time, I promise never to rape her. Why? Because I would never want her to hate me.

Back at university Lulu often comes to my apartment. Sometimes staying overnight instead of returning to her dormitory. Our kissing soon escalates! I kiss her sensational boobs; beautiful shape and colour, immaculate nipples, not a blemish and ample size. She gives me hand love. OMB!

The university asks if I want to sign for another year. Stay another year with Lulu? But reality must eventually set in and she finds a bf her own age. I decide against another contract. Lulu is the first one to hear my decision. She is disappointed but it is Lulu who says several times we have no future together.

After graduation Chinese parents pressure their children to marry. Family remains a strong traditional unit in China, even in this digital age. Eventually the adult child succumbs to tradition. At first they protest they can find a spouse by themselves. By age twenty five, parents organise blind dates for unwed progeny, petrified there be no grandchildren. A Chinese "blind date"; usually arranged by a professional matchmaker. One of Lulu's brothers met his wife this way. The matchmaker also attended the wedding uninvited, hoping for a bonus.

A cultural diverse country, China consists of fifty six ethnic nations. The dominant nation is Han, also diverse. Lulu's city prefer their children not to marry foreigners, and not just any Chinese either. Her family will introduce a wealthy local suitor. Oh! And Lulu is expected to be a virgin on her wedding night. She's determined NOT to disappoint her future husband.

No future for Lulu and I; my future is the Philippines.


	2. Oh my Buddha! Chapter 2

Oh my Buddha! OMB

To protect Lulu (not her real name) I use a pseudonym "OMB". Although sometimes a cruel bitch; I don't want; never want to hurt her. Think me a fool? Old fool! That's ok, respond, and tell me so! Help me move on.

The story so far; my point of view (POV) only. I invite Lulu's response; she's not ready yet. Later, one can hope! I'm an optimist, my purpose here, seek a cathartic conclusion. Perhaps later Lulu will choose this path too.

Chinese thinking and emotion is so different to western; maybe no response from Lulu. I'm pleased to discover several Chinese read my first chapter and look forward to their POV sometime. Especially if sympathetic to Lulu! Welcome! Don't be shy!

In modern China Oh My God (OMG), by far the most popular English expression. I often hear OMG, especially young ones lacing it into their Chinese conversations. Contrarian me, offers OMB. A little fun! I hope not to insult any Buddhist. Mostly when invited into a Chinese home, there's a corner shrine or larger formal altar to honour Buddha. I respect my friend's choice of faith including many Chinese Christian.

I pray to Buddha, once on Dongshan Island; Fujian. A day trip, by bus with Chinese friends. At the last minute I'm informed we take a car. Obviously a professional car and driver, obviously wrong again in China. My estimation half an hour into our journey, the male volunteer driver approaching forty years, has managed to buy a driver license.

The car a Roewe 550, a local Chinese brand, based on the UK "Rover" it handles well in maniac hands. I read Pinyin signage. 'Why are we here in Zhangpu?' I ask the sole English speaker of the four Chinese.

'GPS not working. He is lost!'

He takes another wrong road, ignoring advice from the others, tension fills the car. A three point turn, better backtrack. Wow! Nearly ran over that cyclist. Mind you China may be one of the most difficult countries to drive in, but clock up experience closer to home before attempting a road trip. It is a national holiday, toll roads today, toll free. Our unskilled driver, drives past the toll booth then needs reverse twenty meters back to the booth, for what I will never know. The car buzzes with Chinese nervous tension.

Now on the busy toll road and a few lane changes without proper indication. Other drivers honk frantically, our air con working fine, everybody sweating.

Dongshan's clean, white sand beaches attract many Chinese summer tourist. And the island park offers year round attractions. Deliciously fresh seafood, museums, a Pneumatic Rock, walkways over the coastal water, and of course the Temple where I first prayed to Buddha. My prayer! 'Please Buddha, the novice driver, teach him how to drive. Please Buddha quell his enthusiasm, allow him to gain experience before killing me or others.'

Thank Buddha I'm still alive. But faith, a two edge sword because the drive home, far more terrifying. The driver hasn't been drinking or shouldn't be fatigued but he doesn't ease off the accelerator approaching a slower car in front, the overtaking lane congested. I'm sitting alone in the back, two Chinese remain in Dongshan. The front passenger says a few Chinese words before pulling on the hand brake, and we successfully avoid a high speed "Tail to Nose" collision. I need a beer, Buddha tests my faith. No other incidence until I see our off-ramp, large signage clearly marked in both English and Chinese. This guy suffers tunnel vision, big time. We will miss our turn-off, the front passenger taps the driver's shoulder alerting him to the sign. Wish he hadn't. Slam on the brakes, turn across the two lanes to access a ramp we've overshot, then stall the car.

Eyes closed tight, in death's seat, not wanting to see high beam head lights just before riding Buddha's escalator or The Devils Dumbwaiter. The engine purrs and we drive twenty meters in the wrong direction, not a headlight in sight. Who zapped all the cars and occupants? Buddha? A national holiday, 110 Kilometre speed limit, it's only 9 pm and we not long overtook at least a dozen cars. OMB!

Mom, a devoted Christian, I try calling her at least once every week or two. Bad son! I couldn't help mention, prayers to Buddha in the temple. Her response 'You will never go to heaven, praying to idols.'

'But Mom! A good Buddhist! A good Christian! Both of good heart and deed. Both entitled to a chance in heaven.'

'Son! You forget the obvious! They don't believe in Jesus Christ, so can never enter God's Kingdom.'

I'm not going to win, silly to challenge Mom's faith in Jesus Christ. Impossible not to love her!


	3. Twilight Puberty Chapter 3

Twilight puberty: Makati.

Terminal 1, Ninoy Aquino International Airport; chaos. My flight from China arrives just before midnight. Terminal 1, no velocity here, long queues, tired faces, almost an hour to exit.

'Where are you going sir?' Touts in wait outside the arrival gate?

I tell them 'Makati!'

'Which country do you come from?' They will ask.

'Poland!'

'Wait here Sir the car will arrive soon.'

'How much?' Not an unreasonable question, I think!

'Give you best price sir!'

The internet offers helpful facts concerning Terminal 1, but where's the yellow taxi rank? So crowded and late perhaps no taxi available. Walking on, touts call out, 'Thirty Euros only Sir! Twenty American Dollars, Forty American Dollars.' One quotes Zloty.

Airport ATM not found, no Philippine Peso. Airport money exchanges; runway robbery! A white taxi van found at last, outside the terminal, 400 Peso to Makati via an ATM. Exit the terminal on foot, I assure you unintentional, never again. My only one experience at

Terminal 1, the other three terminals somewhat civilized. Always be alert, novice foreign travellers attract criminals. And like me, thought I researched it but one wrong turn; lucky this time.

The Tune Makati Hotel booked online. Makati City, the main business and medical centre of a sprawling Manila Metropolis. A year earlier, six hours between flights I stayed in a Kuala Lumpur Tune Hotel. Now happy enough to try Tune again, and at a promo rate of 1000 Peso a night.

A new hotel, each room includes a safe, cable TV, Air Con and Wi-Fi! Unpacked in a flash, valuables in the safe, I head to a sports bar downstairs and try the local beer. "San Miguel" tastes good and cold too. Cold beer in China, often a lottery. Foreigners pack this busy bar. Best stay here, from the taxi I see this be a red light district.

First night I meet Gerardo, also staying at the Tune. Mexican American, my height, twenty years younger, we drink a few beers together. A few often meaning several! Josey behind the bar, mixes drinks for waitresses serving the many tables. Gerardo and I sit at the bar, Josey quickly replaces our empty beers, no instruction required.

When Josey's out of earshot, Gerardo informs me 'Eighteen years old and rumoured a Virgin.' When Gerardo visits the CR (comfort room), my first experience of Josey's incredible alluring smile. Big brown eyes lifting, high cheek bones rising, lips closed, and a broadening luscious mouth.

Josey asks 'Where do you come from?'

'China!'

'I thought so!' She laughs.

When drinking alone in this busy sports bar, Josey shoots me her wicked smile between tasks. Sometimes a wink, and when she gets a moment's peace, we chat. She's a touch shorter than me, appealing face and figure of pleasant proportion. It's a dream for me and we swap telephone numbers after a few days.

Mostly female staff, they speak English but my accent troubles them and I'm likewise with their accent and rapid speech. My compatriots abound in the Philippines, staff disbelieve I'm an Aussie, and often accuse me of being British. The hazards of being an English teacher! After China, great to be back in my native tongue. Body language, my best asset in China, because speaking Chinese proves too difficult for me.

Next day I search for dental clinics, my primary mission and the reason for choosing Makati. Not that I don't trust Chinese dentist, but communication exasperate, even with a translator. English speaking Chinese dentists can be found in big cities, but I teach in a third tier city. I find the dental clinic I emailed from China. Costs now face to face, more expensive; best get more quotes.

Back to the sports bar, a couple of beers with lunch, western food a nice change. Not that I don't enjoy authentic Chinese food. The day shift, no familiar faces from last night. What tine will Josey come on duty? The manageress proves interesting, she's entertaining an African American, and he buys her drinks. He's good looking, mid-thirties, athletic, clean cut, unaffected by alcohol and huge; six foot four or five, two foot plus across the shoulders. How many kilos? Less than ten kilos overweight. Our eyes meet, a genuine greeting from him. He asks the manageress for the CR and heads in that direction. Smiling at me she gives him the wanker action. I dare not laugh, just smile back. I forget her name, let's call her Miss Crazy? No familiar patrons from last night. Beer finished, I retreat upstairs and sleep.

Twilight, no Gerardo in the sports bar, I walk the length of P. Burgos Street a kilometre crescent beginning and ending on Makati Ave. The P. stands for Padre; life can be ironic!

Sun down, neon's up, habitually purple and pinks, several signs just within the law; "Porno Party Time". Girls everywhere offering massage, males everywhere selling Viagra and Callis. Girly bars and yet another, touts beckoning, 'Sir! Our girls the best in Makati!'

And there's sports bars, many restaurants, countless spa and massage joints, and still more girly bars.

Not ready for this, I retreat to the sports bar. Gerardo's there, we drink, chat about Burgos, Josey!

'Don't venture into the girly bars alone!' Advises Gerardo.

I nod agreement.

'Busy the next few days. Soon! Take you friend to the best bars, the Mama-san know me.'

'Ok! When will you be free?'

'Important early morning appointments this week; man all important. Can do soon, soon enough!'

Another pretty waitress tends to pamper Gerardo, an unusual name perhaps Serendipity. Compatible wit, always bouncing off each other. Do they ever get together after work? I never ask, Gerardo never confides, my opinion? Probably! Time ticks too quick, I'm sure it's Serendipity, her name.

What do I like about Gerardo? True to his word, soon enough, three hours later, and Buddha alone knows how many beers? We share pitchers of San Miguel Pilsen laced with calamansi (small lemon type citrus); a sports bar beer promotion, that only Gerardo appreciates, and now me. Works out around half the price of 330 ml bottles, we lose count.

'Ready?' Asks Gerardo.

'Ready?' Startled! 'Ready to sleep? Mate! No early morning appoints for me ha ha!'

'Fuck man! Not sleep? Introduce you; Burgos. Three bars tonight! One, two, three! And no more reminders about morning appointments; digital alarm, already set.'

And more Gerardo advice. 'Don't bring too much money. Girly expertise; extract peso from wallet!'

'My wallet, just over around two thousand pesos, should I get more?'

'Enough! You're with me. Man! No prob's! I bring less peso than you.'

Gerardo promises, 'Tomorrow you wake up a new man.' Our first venture Wow Wow Wow (WWW). A short walk down a side road from Tune.

wow3-jpg

Just at the end of P. Burgos Street opposite of Jools Niteclub you find the most intimate and one of the cheapest girlie bars: **Wow Wow Wow**. I was just able to shoot a rather poor photo of the door sign as a securitt guard was harassing me. It's always the same problem with those uniform guys. Just because they have a gun they think they are so strong and don't respect laws that allow everybody to take photos while standing on public ground. Well, anyhow: it was a good reason to get inside Wow Wow Wow bar and I was treated with a lot of joy and happiness. It's a fun place for drinks and watching the ladies dance. They do know how to entertain customers.

The WWW girls; indeed entertaining. Back at the sports bar Gerardo explains how the girls make their money. They entice customers to buy them a ladies drink, they receive half in commission. A ladies drink, perhaps just a coke and costs two or three times the price of beer. My memory recalls about eighty pesos a beer in WWW; good price. We get a beer each and a scantily clad young girl approaches.

'Do you like me? Buy me a ladies drink?'

'Maybe later!' I reply with a smile.'

One hand pulls my jean waist out as another hand finds its way into my underwear. Gerardo didn't warn me about this. She motions to a short flight of stairs. Better buy a ladies drink. We drink the one beer here. Two customers leave via the short stairs in that time.

Next we venture across the road to "Jools" where Gerardo and Mama-san appear old friends. She's attractive, early thirties business type woman and treats us to black label scotch. I sip a little and pour most into Gerardo's glass when Mama-san is called away. Gerardo doesn't mind!

This spacious bar, classier than WWW, includes a dance and mime show and eye-catching costumes. But lacks intimacy! Too well lit, too organised. The girls more striking than WWW and more expensive. Girls hope to charm a customer, willing to take her out of the bar. There are short time or long time (overnight) prices for the girls, Mama-san takes a "Bar Fine" and the girls receive the balance next day. Many foreign tourist happy to frequent girly bars every night until they run out of money or return home. Tempting, attractive, and with weekly medical check-ups, by all accounts clean. Willing girls in bed, best avoid complaints to Mama-san.

This arrangement offers an interesting spin! If unsold at night the girl goes to a previous customer next morning, at huge discount. An American tells me this his Modus operandi the first two years whoring in the Philippines.

'The girls finish about 6 am. Often go to church! Stay all day in bed; fornication, sleep, fornication, back to sleep. Nobody buy my, please God!'

Next, "High Heels" just up the road. Save the best for last!

Across Kalayaan Avenue **High Heels** bar is neighbor to **Monatana **and **Mixed Nuts** (ladyboy bar). It's smaller than Billboard or Jools, but pretty much average for Padre Burgos Street bars of Makati City. Possibly, similar to Mascara or Rogues from authenticity. It's more private and relaxed with dark corners and brightly lit stage. Their Mama-san has her own stable of attractive Filipina dancers. IMHO GROs are less aggressive and smaller in numbers than Billboard, Bottoms Up and Ivory. This provides a more convenient and pleasant basis for watching dancers and drinking cold San Miguel beers from the Philippine brewery.

IMHO, in my humble opinion and GRO, Guest Relations Officer, such a technical name for a girly bar hostess, commission only, two products to sell.

My new friend Gerardo, well known in this bar too. Girls circle and shepherd Gerardo to a sofa parked in a dark corner.

Am I invisible? No attention at all.

'Man I love it here!' Gerardo cries out, girls massaging his every muscle.

I wonder, how much will this cost? Does Gerardo have credit here?

'I want them all!' There's a dozen girls undressing, massaging, fondling, one kissing Gerardo's mouth. Smothered in whores, I hear surrender. Gerardo's shirt sails into the air. An unmistakable sound, jean zipper rips open, one hungry mouth eats.

And! As I recall, Gerardo's not carrying much cash.

'Gerardo! Not enough money. Too many girls. Mate! How much?'

'Not much! 500 a girl.'

And now another mouth! And another! I'm peering into a human pyramid, three tongues share Gerardo's tender parts.

'Five's enough!' Gerardo cries out.

I ask Mama-san as she leers into my wallet. 'How much for my friend, five girls?'

'Your friend five girls? Three thousand only.'

My wallet, less than two thousand. Tell Mama-san 'Back soon with more money.' And go out into the street.

'Sir!' A hand tugs my shirt. 'Easy to get lost in Burgos, not come back for your friend. We should escort you.'

Three "High Heels" girls unseen before, not involved in Gerardo's orgy. Two nice enough, and the third, shorter than her friends. She's about five feet, perfect figure if her bra not too padded, and a face so pretty, I wasn't invisible after all.

'Your friend, too drunk, needs your help.'

'Take me to the Tune hotel.' I can see from here.

'Sir! Take us to you room. We want to blow you; 800 peso only?'

No sex for? No time to count the months. 'Ok!'

Another recommendation for Tune, visitors must sign in and leave ID with the concierge. My three visitors know the drill well. Upstairs I say, 'Girls! Wait until I get the money from the safe. Then I let you in.' Three agreeing smiles at my door.

Enough money to keep everybody happy, including myself! I lock the safe and invite my three guests into the room. Pushed onto the bed, the real pretty one unbuttons my shirt. The other two rip off jeans and undies and soon take turns tonging and eating my genitals. My focus upstairs with the one kissing my chest, nipples and neck.

I motion her to take a turn downstairs. 'No! Don't blow.' Devastation!

The other two begin to hurry, both mouths eating me and soon, job finished. The pretty ones name Shirley, I get her phone number, and promise to call tomorrow for lunch.

And another promise, 'Keep our business secret, don't tell your foreign friend.' Demands one taller girl, later I learn, her name Brandy.

Back at "Heels" Gerardo sits slumped forward, asleep on the sofa, shirt around his neck, fly still open and genitalia exposed. The girls didn't even tuck him in.

Mama-san paid, I awaken Gerardo. He jumps up startled, doesn't recognise me, straightens his jeans, and then runs out the front door; not a word. Am I out 3000 Peso?

Next morning as promised I call Shirley at 10 am, time enough to recuperate. Three of us lunch at a nearby seafood restaurant, one girl missing. In daylight, Shirley is gorgeous! The other girl, well! The night is much kinder to Brandy.

I ask, 'Where's the other girl?

'Do you miss her?' Asks Brandy.

'No! Last night three, today two, one girl missing? That's all!'

'She's at the airport, soon to be with her Japanese husband.'

I'm sure the one missing finished me off last night, now on her way to kiss Japanese husband.

'Got her visa last week!' Volunteers Shirley.

After lunch, back in my room, but they need sleep. Women! In the restaurant, their hands under the table touching me up everywhere. This is no good! Brandy offers to blow me for 500 peso. An expensive lunch, now I need an ATM. My credit rating junk, they both fall asleep. I watch cable TV, trying to avoid Shirley's angelic face. When they awake and quickly depart. I'm happy; 'Bye!' Need a beer!

Early evening in the sports bar, I meet Peter, a Brit. He recommends his Dentist, draws a map, the clinic is close. Good! Peter stays only for a few beers, not a big drinker, I suspect he drops in to check out the eye candy. He frequently chats Josey, or at least tries to, her twelve hour shift begins at 7 pm. She smiles politely when Peter attracts her attention.

Peter goes, no Gerardo tonight, I make friends with a South African, Graham. He invites me to a girly bar, the happy hour begins when the sports bar's happy hour finishes. Seasoned drinker! Good to know. Graham recommends the mimed dance show, and brilliant costumes. And close to the Tune, off to Stardust we go.

stardust-bar

Not far from the corner of Kalayaan Avenue budget patrons find a happy hour treasure inside Stardust bar. This club presents an extended Happy Hour with discounted drink for customers and ladies. Stardust bar is known for it's dance shows since it was just the second bar after Jools to present performances aside from regular bargirl agogo dance. There is lots of space in the bar to play pool and don't forget all the dark corners.

It's fine, nothing special! Already tiring of girly bars, I leave before Graham.

Close to home, I sense two girls walking with me. I stop, they stop. I walk, they walk. Stopping again, I politely ask, 'Can I help you?'

Do I say girls? 'Hello Sir!' Not a feminine voice. 'We want to help you.'

'You can?'

'Yes Sir! What do you want? Lick your arse and eat your cock.'

'Together!' Chimes in the quiet one.

'Are you true girls, not Lady Boys?'

'Sir! Look at us!'

Both five feet, slim, nice dresses, not much hip and too much make up.

'Lady Boys? My God no!' Exclaims the spokes boy. 'Sir! Sir! Touch down here.' He tries to place my hand on his crotch.

Hand safely pulled away, new found shadows stay with my quickening pace.

'You live here Sir?' The spokes boy asks approaching the Tune foyer doors and follow me inside.

Pointing, I ask. 'Sir Guard! Male or female?'

'Male!'

'You lied!' I accuse the spokes boy. 'So disappointed in you!'

He points to the silent one. 'She didn't mean to, didn't want to mislead you. We both want to make you happy. Nothing else! Trust us!'

'What would my mother say?'

An astonished plea. 'Don't tell her Sir!'

Turning to the guard, his blank manner unperturbed throughout. 'Sir Guard! These are not my guests. Good night all!' Guarding a hotel foyer door in a red light district at night, one couldn't afford to be judgemental.

Best not get too drunk in the Philippines, you may wake up a convert to the fast lane. And from what I hear from astounded friends of foreign converts, Lady Boys everywhere convert many foreigners, in both Thailand and the Philippines. "Gay Glory" and or "Heterosexual Heaven", a human smorgasbord, if you have money.

Next morning before seven, Shirley texts, 'Can I come and stay with you?'

I agree, go downstairs and sign for Shirley. She is tired, needs sleep, and doesn't need me!

Watching cable TV, occasionally I glance, ok! Sometimes stare at sleeping beauty. How on earth is she a whore? I contemplate rescuing her from this tainted life. At lunch yesterday, I discover Brandy rents an apartment with her mother and son and Shirley boards with them. They invite me to move in, rent free. Brandy says, 'Mom will blow you 200 peso only, anytime you want.

I laugh! Shirley says, 'True!'

Shirley comes here, why not go home with Brandy? Either they fall out or is Shirley interested in me. Back in the province, Shirley's two year old daughter cared for by Mom, "Bump and Run". The Filipina expression for "Single Mother". BF runs off when told soon to become a father. Whenever you ask, 'Where's the father now?' Always the same answer, 'Dead!'

Shirley awakes before midday, 'I'm hungry! Buy me lunch Dear?'

'Then what after lunch?'

'Come back here and fuck, what else?'

In the sports bar we meet Gerardo, surprised to discover one so pretty works at Heels.

Shirley goes to the CR 'Fuck! She is hot!' Exclaims Gerardo. 'What's she like?'

'Haven't been there yet, she's promised after lunch.'

'How much do I owe from Heels?' Gerardo's memory vague, his gluttony and cost I recall for him. 'Man! I had a good time!' Gerardo laughs.

Shirley returns as Gerardo boasts a celebrity from his morning appointment. A basket baller, as I recall, attended Gerardo's morning meeting.

'Never mention that pig name in front of me again.' Snarls Shirley. 'The big man comes to Heels one night. Wants me to blow him. Sometimes wish I'm ugly. I refused! Mama-san gave me the "Out on your arse look." Hope he didn't enjoy. Fucking hate him.'

Gerardo and a few Filipino contacts, try a new business venture. Most days, Gerardo attends meetings and promises to tell me more when confident the deal's a sure thing_._

The Sports Bar Pizza tasty, it's straight back to my room. She showers with the door locked, and presently reappears wrapped in a towel. Very nice! Always, her hand or another body part brushes against my crotch. In the sports bar I notice Gerardo noticed her hand under the table. Shirley brushes her hair in front of the wall mirror, I come from behind, time for the show to begin.

Mirrors horrify me!

A beautiful young girl, only twenty one, embraced by an ugly old man. Our eyes meet in the mirror, her eyes drop. She knows my appearance, but doesn't need to see us together. She once had dreams, and now it's come to this.

She takes a condom from her handbag, towel drops, and she lies on the bed. 'Come on Sir! Come fuck me.'

My cock is losing interest, just erectile enough for Shirley to place on the condom. I last less than four minutes, Shirley pounds my shoulders quite hard, 'Bastard! Shit fuck bastard!'

My first thought? Hope she doesn't tell Gerardo or anybody else; absolute embarrassment!

'You need Viagra!' She dresses. 'Hurry! Get dressed! Sign me out.'

She exits the foyer doors I see her never more.

Two days of tease hasn't helped. And Shirley, one of those girls so much better looking dressed, her breasts small and somewhat saggy, after only one baby. The mirror incident; not good, not good at all for one's confidence. Ultimately cock is boss, a direct conduit to the subconscious. The clincher, an image, Shirley blowing the celebrity basket baller in front of a Heels audience. Prostitutes in Australia, I never used. However when a Chinese male friend invites you out sometimes you finish the night at a massage or spa. To refuse; insulting. So I've experienced several Chinese whores and only one let her hair down; the others with the manner and mind, like taxi meter.

Best I buy Viagra, Shirley maybe right. After all, that's her trade.

Shirley gone, sports bar beckoning, need a beer. Gerardo's there, 'Got time to buy one pitcher. Must taxi to Santa Cruz. Man the traffic, horrendous. Reimburse you tomorrow. Ok?'

This evening, a Filipino friend and former teaching colleague in China invites me to a birthday party in Greenbelt; Makati's most fashionable mall. Ayala Malls architecturally superior to any I visit in Australia or China, Greenbelt on Makati Ave, Ayala's flagship mall, just a few kilometres but a world away from Burgos.

Greenbelt; middle class heaven, we join my friend's group at the Tapella Spanish Restaurant. Beforehand we take a small tour and my friend a good family man, likes to point out the high class freelance whores in wait for cashed up Filipinos (men). Beautiful Filipina (girls) and cosmetic perfect Korean girls, probably students, many Koreans study English in the Philippines. Japanese girls more easy to distinguish from their Korean or Chinese sisters. And Chinese girls! Chinese girls worldwide and Manila as good a place as any to make money unobserved before returning to China. Also we see several white European girls here. Unless pointed out to me; I wouldn't know none look whorish to me. In Australia my friend Jack recognises whores in any situation; maybe he just knows them all.

The birthday party, my first encounter with educated Philippine men and women, everybody enjoys a drink and a joke. A comfortable environment, and only one other foreigner, an Italian, he initiates the jokes. The Philippines, how many sides and edges to this coin?

Next day, back to the dentist, and rest before going to the sports bar. No Gerardo, tonight Graham suggests another sports bar, no happy hour, no worries. And a girl I meet online, texts me, she wants to come and say "Hello". She just finished work, kitchen boss at a Greenbelt restaurant, early thirties, nice and presentable. Likeable Graham, I don't feel he's trying to slide under my guard with this girl; however he relishes in her conversation. Sandy her name, we agree to text tomorrow, only one beer for her; work tomorrow.

Approached from the shadows again as I walk home, possibly female tonight. She appears late twenties, not slim. 'Do you want to take me home sir?'

Voice female, a freelance whore. I reply, 'No beer at home. Do you drink beer?

'Yes Sir! Red Horse!'

All three popular local beers are produced by the one big brewery "San Miguel". Red Horse at around 7% alcohol, too strong for me. The locals love it, more bang for your buck. And just a little more expensive than San Miguel Light 5 % and San Miguel Pilsen also 5 % usually cheaper again. I enjoy the second two, and now happy to drink beer from a glass with ice cubes. Don't tell my mates back home in Oz! You can't always get a real cold beer here in the Philippines, ice is generally plentiful.

I invite her to the 7/11 for beers, and as I suspect no glamor in the well-lit shop light. Anyway her personality, I like. Nice enough!

'I'm on holiday; don't want "Boom Boom"! Just blow! You need financial help for your family?'

She suggests a ridiculous sum. Taking several Pilsen from the 7/11 fridge, no Red Horse, I ignore her.

'Sir! Please buy me a Red Horse!'

'Ok! One Red Horse you can drink in the street.'

'I need help Sir! How much can you pay me?' We agree on 600 P.

Michelle opens her Red Horse before I can close the hotel room door. She carries a bottle opener in her small bag; freelance hooking must be thirsty work. No tattoos or body piercing, we sit and chat drinking beer until finally she requests "Boom Boom", I decline! Happily she blows me twice before sleep and once more before leaving around ten the next morning. I give her more than 600 P.

I spend most of my day at the dental clinic, then rest.

No Gerardo again tonight, no Graham, happy to drink alone and meet eyes with Josey! But I'm tired and return to my room before eleven pm, sex the last thing on my mind. Next thing a text from Michelle.

'I'm not far from your hotel, no customer tonight. Your credit is good. Can I sleep in your room?'

'Thank you my credit is good. But free is better.'

'OK'

'Meet you downstairs in five.'

What a fucking poor life these girls live. Back out the foyer door, we walk 200 meters to a restobar, thinking she needs beer, food and little moral support.

In the restobar (more bar than restaurant; slang), an American couple approaching forty, both overweight sit opposite each other. Meal complete, sharing red wine they stare lovingly into each other's eyes and catch Michelle's attention.

'What's so interesting about those two?'

'Baileys! Remind me Baileys!'

'The Irish cream drink?'

'Yeah! I like Baileys, very much? I. Do. Anything! Give me Baileys.'

'Red horse works fine last night. Baileys? Makes you?'

'Lick pussy!'

A surprise reply, nothing should surprise in the Philippines.

Michelle continues. 'I offer my service to a lone American, and he says, 'How much to go down on my wife?'

'Don't bullshit!' Although I feel she tells the truth.

'I go high, five thousand Peso! He agrees!'

Michelle enjoys reminiscing possibly her hooking life's high point.

'Yeah! And a bottle of Baileys. The American asks. Why?' Michelle laughs! 'To get me in the mood. Make wife super happy. He smiles, shakes hands, Deal!'

"Welcome to the real world?" Thinks me.

'Wife watched us from over the road. Go back to their hotel, wife showers, I drink Baileys.' Michelle winks. 'Say to husband, how many children you have?'

'Michelle! Do you want another Red Horse?'

Nodding yes Michelle continues 'He says none! We think about adoption.'

'Drink the Red Horse here or back in the room?'

She points to the hotel and continues. 'Your wife never give birth? American nods no!'

Michelle's eyes sparkling, 'Tell wife come out, I'm ready! She come out in towel, I point to bed, and say lay down. I open towel, look at pussy. Oh! Nice!'

'Oh nice?' I interrupt, but her female viewpoint ignores me. Nothing new!

'No children, pussy colour nice, shape good. I pour Baileys on, lick, lick, many licks.' Michelle's tongue darts in and out. 'Orgasm. More Baileys more lick, orgasm again. Good husband give me more Peso but no let me take Baileys.'

Back to the hotel, I grab a few more beers. We sit chatting on the bed after she blows me. 'Michelle! You're a pussy girl?' She enjoys my personal questions.

'Have relationship seven years, beautiful, sexy girl. Every night we share Baileys! But when she gets police job drops me for a man. I cry every night until I meet my husband.'

'Marriage, makes you happy?'

'No! Now I cry more. He has two children from runaway Gf. Now another baby with me, and his lazy mother lives with us. He goes to prison, two years, only me pay the rent, buy rice.'

Next day I meet up with Gerardo, and we go to the ATM together. Reimbursed from Heels and walking to the sports bar, Gerardo asks! 'I know why Gerardo's here in Makati. Why you're here. Why western women come here. But Man! I see happy couples here. What can Makati possibly offer them?'

'Gerardo!' I pause! 'Let me help you!' For once, I'm the tour guide and relate Michele's story.

'Mm Baileys!' Gerardo muses.

Many homemade signs in Makati back roads and lanes, read "Bed Spacer Wanted. Only females need apply." And later I see them in every Philippine city that I visit. Pointing to one Gerardo explains, 'The greedy boarding houses put two girls in a bed.'

'Double bed?' I ask.

'Maybe four or six in a double bed! Many girls here have at least one lesbian relationship.'

A quiet evening at the sports bar, Gerardo goes out somewhere after a few beer pitchers together. Graham arrives later but must go after happy hour. Alone at the bar, and Josey serving me beer, no need to go elsewhere.

When not busy I ask, 'Josey you must have Spanish blood, such a wicked smile?'

A wicked smile, her only reply. No chat and the bar not so busy tonight. Often Gerardo encourages me, 'Man you're lucky. Josey's saves her special smile only for you.' Gerardo's charm; good company even if he bullshits me a little!

Later I ask Josey. 'Can we get together, you and me? Bf and Gf?

'

'If you promise to marry me, ok!'

Not a good time to mention that I'm already married twice, and can't legally divorce from X2 until April or May.

'A beautiful girl like you, willing to marry me?' Josey's reply; another wicked smile. How tempting!

A night alone! Michelle texts, but I need reply, "Moved out of Tune Hotel. Sorry!"

Next morning breakfast with Josey, she brings a work mate, no worries. They usually travel home together after the all night shift. Both hungry, both tired, breakfast not stimulating for me. 'Josey I might travel for several days.'

Josey's reply! A smile, a nothing special smile.

Josey so tempting, best take a breather from the sports bar. The Tune Hotel promo rate discontinued, now nearly 2000 P per night, time to search for another hotel. Online, I find the "Great Eastern Hotel" in Quezon City. What happens next! An adrenaline rush; ride the MTR (The Manila Metro Rail Transit System) in peak hour. Explore Manila, Luzon and Pampanga, to be continued.

In fact my past can wait, present-day events overtake. Need capture now, a fresh chapter soon.


	4. Learning to Fly Chapter 4

Birthday blues: Turn sixty two.Learning to fly!

Lulu sends a birthday wish, and transfers sufficient funds into my Chinese bank to buy 100 beers. OMB! Does she want I drink myself to death?

I detest mirrors and shop windows, and hate birthdays; my birthdays that is. And I especially loathe waking up drunk. Last night I couldn't get the key in the door. A house mate let me in; March 2015.

I didn't really drink much but ate small. Middle Eastern food, Homos especially my favourite, a birthday treat to myself. It's a mere half a kilometre walk to the Persian Palace (behind Mango Square here in Cebu). When in sight I change my mind then walk to El Gecko bar, back near home, staying until nearly midnight.

Sixty two years and one day, I need a "Medic" but somehow suffer the pain until four in the afternoon. Back to the Persian Palace, for a late lunch, one beer (Medic) and Homos on Pitta bread, taking care to eat and drink slowly. For whatever reason the food sits like a brick in my stomach, and I can't finish the beer; home time. And home I stay for the next three days, rarely venturing outside. Little food, no beer, I drink water day and night. But sleep is impossible, waking up after two or three hours, lying awake thinking of; you can guess. When sleep is impossible, time to watch my favourite American sitcom, "Married With Children".

I receive emails from two friends, my neighbours before in a nearby Pension (boarding) house. They continue living there. Jeff a fellow Aussie went travelling around the Philippines early January without notice to either Kell (the other neighbour) or myself. After several weeks I receive this email.

"_in davao then cdo dapitan bacolod tx u when back cebu all the best jeff" _(Jan 26th).

CDO is Cagayan De Oro city in Mindanao province as are Davao and Dapitan. Bacolod is in Negros province, quite a deviation, he must have a reason to go there. I reply!

"_Hello mate, good to hear from you. _

_Look forward to hearing about your adventure._

_Lulu is here now."_

Jeff's next email (Feb 5th)

"_bukidnon cdo gensa dumughete bacold cebu hello Lulu u get english work all the best to u mate jeff"_

No more from Jeff! Kell and I wonder if he will return. He gave no warning about being away for two or more months.

Kell emails me (March 21st)

"_I'm not sure if it's laughable but it looks like Jeff returned and some girl tried to kill him straight away this morning!"_

Another email follows from Kell.

"_right when you see him ask about the blood spatter in front of his door."_

Then Jeff himself emails me all on the same day.

"_girl atteupt stab me my pension house tell u when icu attempt stab me mango rent girl all the bedt to u both jeff"_

"You both!" Perhaps he thinks Lulu is still with me; I could only wish!

A few days later I bump into Kell on the street, he asks, 'Have you seen Jeff yet?'

'No mate! I went there yesterday afternoon, looking for Jeff and you. Nobody home! You haven't seen him yet?'

Kell shakes his head no! 'I saw the girl, not nice either, hanging around the pension house; angry. Very angry and nobody says or does anything to her. Jeff was a prisoner in his room, he must have really upset her.'

'He has no secrets, we will find out soon enough.'

Kell continues, 'You know he sometimes requests unnatural acts from girls he brings back to his room.'

'Really?' I lie. Jeff a practising AA, and former drug user is quite open about his sexual needs; only if the girl is willing and from what I hear many are extremely willing. Jeff's a good heart and many girls steal and trick him. He has what they need, "Peso", they have what he needs "pussy" and other body parts.

I try visiting Jeff a few times, no luck, then by chance several days after my birthday, and I'm almost recovered, we meet in the street; our first face to face in three months.

How to describe Jeff, I attempt a physical image, but it's his energy, not easy to share on paper. Much the same as a certain Lulu. It's their mannerisms and mischievous eyes hinting at the energy inside.

About my height, thinner build, Jeff's 5 years older. Hair dyed reddish brown with a few natural curls tied in a ponytail, thin on top, always well shaven. Sharp nose, sharp eyes you need just a moment to detect the surgery wounds, horizontal ripples either side of his face in front of his ears; botched cosmetic surgery. A few almost undetectable scars just behind and under each ear; cosmetic surgery success.

I was living next door to Jeff when all excited he said 'I found a cosmetic surgeon, price too good to be true. He's doing me tomorrow.'

'But mate! You don't need it, leave well enough alone.'

'You don't see the world through my eyes.' He replies. 'I see people's eyes when they look into my face. Old fart! The whores are ok, they see peso. With this face can I get a decent girl even if I wanted one?'

I enjoy Jeff's logic; foreign to mine, and perhaps why we get along so well. A rash decisions, he was holed up in his room for ten days after the surgery, couldn't eat for two days, because the facial muscles might drop. Such sacrifice, not to mention the money 25,000 Peso.

Jeff once asked me, 'You don't have girls coming to your room?'

'Lulu will be back in four weeks, no worries!'

'You can wait a month without sex?'

'Yeah! She's worth the wait, and when she gets here the last thing I need is some crazy, banging on my door.'

'Send them to me!' Jeff laughs and continues, 'Lulu's eyes, constantly alert, she doesn't miss a thing mate. Too intelligent for you! Enjoy her why you can. And her breasts, man! Tits on a stick. You dirty bastard!'

"Tits on a stick!" It's the first time I hear this expression, it indeed describes Lulu.

When we meet in the street, Jeff points to a large black scab on his nose, 'The bitch can fuckin' throw a punch.'

How not to laugh?

Jeff's clenched fist bangs down almost to his chest. 'The knife! What can I do but grab the blade with my hand, luckily the handle broke.' Jeff's open palm shows signs of a slight wound. 'And she kept threatening me, "Mark me and I go to the police." I had to get her out of my room, she's strong. I open the door she closes it, God knows how many times. I grabbed her hair, swing her around a few times, open the door and drag her out. That's when I copped the nose punch.'

'Came to visit you, I saw the blood outside your door.'

'When I consider how many fucks I've had here in the Philippines and only two try killing me, I suppose I'm pretty lucky!' What an optimist!

Jeff continues, 'Mate! You're looking good! You been off the beer?'

'A few days, stomach no good!'

'Me and my AA buddies will help you if you want to get off. But if you're handling it? Don't worry! I couldn't handle it, I'd be dead now. No girls to fuck there.' Pointing to the ground Jeff shudders, 'I love it here!' He grins. 'Mate I've got to get some new girls. All my good girls, gone feral on me, most likely on Shebu.'

Shebu is (Methamphetamine), called "ICE" in Australia, a plague in both Countries.

'No more Mango (Square Cebu) or Colon girls; too dangerous.'

'You're just going to do the Malls?' I ask.

'I bought a tablet, joined DIA (Date In Asia).'

'Jeff mate! DIA, almost all freelance whores.'

'That's what I want! How much?'

'And if you give your phone number, they give it to friends. Nuisance calls all the time. My useless phone; I can't block numbers. You want some numbers?'

'Mate! Nuisance to you, maybe candy for me.'

'They love texting; I hate texting.'

'I love texting young girls.' Laughs Jeff.

'This girl, the one that tried stabbing you, what did you do, to upset her so?'

A grimace befalls Jeff's face. 'I hope I didn't need to tell you this, it's embarrassing.'

Oh! Kell guessed correct: "he sometimes requests unnatural acts".

'I've been away ten weeks, traveling around to escape from her. I met her in Mango must be four or five months back. She seems ok, pay her Peso she looks after me. She takes me to visit the family, they have a house in the mountain, it needs repair and an extension for me to live. I hate this filthy polluted Cebu air, killing me!'

Points at me, 'Killing you too! So I live in the mountain rent free, because I've paid in advance. I think ok!'

'How much?' I must ask.

Another grimace, 'Two hundred and thirty thousand Pesos!'

'No wonder you're embarrassed!'

'I must be going senile. She gives me lists of materials, I should inspect the work weekly. When I finally made the effort. Nothing! Not a single improvement. The family deny receiving any money at all from the daughter. I come back home, quickly pack my bag and go to the bus station. Stay away long enough for her to cool off, because when I text her, "no more money". Her text back threatens to kill me.'

'Jeff! Might be best if you discuss important things with a friend before rushing in.'

'Will you mentor me? Please!'

'If you move up there, she will poison you for sure. You're much safer here in the pollution. Did you have a good trip?'

'Yeah! I enjoyed it, traveling from town to town, AA chapters everywhere, all over the Philippines, worldwide I can find a meeting to attend. No alcohol or drugs, like-minded members everywhere chasing pussy. Brothers worldwide, everywhere! You can be a brother too!'

Laughing! I wave goodbye and turn to go.

'There was one incident!'

An encore, I must turn back, Jeff's saves his best for last.

'Avoid putting bags in the compartments under the bus. Some arsehole stole my bag. I packed in a hurry and put my bank code device in there. That's going to create problems. There was clothes and the like, not to worry, they wear out anyway. But my SD card!'

Jeff lift's his shirt revealing a money belt.

'Should've put it in here, it's only small. Could've put the bank code thing in too! But my precious SD with all my home made porn, it's gone. All those beautiful memories.' Jeff sniffles. 'Making new ones, already began. You know our memories fade and distort, homemade porn helps keep us young.'

Jeff's logic! My ribs hurt from laughter, time to go.

'But the worst thing!'

Another encore, arms clamped against, protecting my ribs, I turn to Jeff.

'Guess what else is in the stolen bag? My "Western Cowboy" cock pump, best one ever. Can't replace the "Cowboy", not here in the Philippines.'

Tears tumble from my eyes.

'I've got spares, but the Cowboy, my favourite, best in the west!'

Time to go, speechless turning away from Jeff, there's another foreigner walking toward me. I can't even gesture "Hello" and he gives a curious gaze, perhaps thinking I'm on drugs. After my encounter with Jeff, life's my drug again. I sleep well this night.

What is a cock pump? Jeff explained to me when neighbours. He took medication to make himself look and feel younger. Rash and impetuous to regain his youth, he overdosed three or four times the recommended dosage, resulting in renal complications, including impotency.

It's a vacuum pump that enlarges the penis. Then a rubber ring (must be the right size) fits over the rear of the penis to restrict blood flow back to the body. The device is used mostly by diabetic, obese or males suffering renal problems. Whoever stole Jeff's bag, is in for a few surprises.

How are we, Lulu and I handling the break-up of a close relationship; next chapter!

Sorry I'm slow with new chapters, but sometimes I lose my voice. Who am I writing for? Me! A cathartic experience? This is the intention.

Do I write for Lulu? You may assume so as the saga evolves.

I'm drafting the earlier chapters, and after all this story supposedly a romance. However recounting our history at this moment, a real effort, but I'm getting there.

Do I write for you, my readers, increasing in number? It's satisfying to discover an audience, including many Chinese. Try my best not to let anyone down. Thank you! OMB.

I'm learning to fly, but I ain't got wings  
Coming down is the hardest thing  
Well the good ol' days may not return  
And the rocks might melt and the sea may burn.

The Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers song "Learning To Fly", plays in my head.


End file.
